Would you die a virgin?
by Maryluny
Summary: TRAD Dialogue Os... Tout ca a commencer avec un question très simple: Voudraistu mourir vierge?. SBRL slash


**Would You Die a Virgin?**

**Note de l'auteur:** J'avais ce besoin urgent d'écrire ça ce matin. Une autre fic dialogue. J'espère que vous aimerez.Note de la traductrice: Pour être dans le même ton que l'auteur, j'avais ce besoin urgent de traduire cette fic. C'est ma préférée, je crois. Enfin, pas la trad, mais l'histoire! Ca faisait pas 10 minutes que j'avais fini de la lire que je commençais la traduction. lol

**Warning:** SLASH

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages HP © J.K. Rowling. / L'histoire © Demonsblade

* * *

'' Hey Moony? ''

'' Ouais? ''

'' Est-ce que je peux te demander un truc? ''

'' Bien sûr padfoot. ''

'' Es-tu vierge? ''

''...''x

'' Remus? ''

'' C'est pas un peu trop personnel? ''

'' Er... Tu penses? ''

'' Oui. ''

'' Oh... Alors l'es-tu? ''

'' Sirius! ''

'' Quoi? Je veux juste savoir. Je suis supposé être ton meilleur ami.''

'' C'est James ton meilleur ami. ''

'' Ouais, mais toi aussi. _Je te_ le dirais si _tu_ _me_ le demandais. ''

'' Okay... Sirius, es-tu vierge? ''

'' ... En quelque sorte. ''

'' En quelque sorte? Tu l'es ou tu l'es pas. Il n'y a pas de en quelque sorte. ''

'' Et bien... Je n'ai jamais eu de sexe à proprement parlé. Alors j'imagine que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de vierge, hum? ''

'' Alors pourquoi as-tu dit, ' En quelque sorte' . ''

''...''x

'' Padfoot? ''

'' Ce type m'a fait jouir une fois. ''

'' Oh. Attends -- Type? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu? Un _Type_ t'a fait venir une fois? Comme dans-- Un homme? "

" Ouais. "

" Tu es un -- un-- "

" Une tapette? Ouais... j'imagine que oui. Je veux dire--"

'' Je pense que ' homosexuel' est le terme correct. Ou ' Gay'. 'Tapette' est dénigrant. ''

'' Oh, Moony. Il y a juste toi pour être aussi politiquement correct pendant que je te fais des confessions sur mon orientation sexuelle. ''

'' Désolé. Vas-y. ''

'' Alors, ou en étais-je? ''

'' A ' Une tapette? Ouais, j'imagine que je le suis.' ''

'' Vrai. Une tapette? Ouais, j'imagine que je le suis. Je veux dire, on s'est peloté et tout. Et j'ai aimé ça. ''

'' Qui c'était? ''

'' Le gars que j'ai rencontré l'été il y a deux ans pendant mon voyage en Espagne. ''

'' Oh. Tu m'as jamais parlé de lui. ''

'' J'en ai jamais parlé à personne. ''

'' Même pas à Prongs? ''

'' Même pas à Prongs. ''

'' Alors pourquoi tu me le dis? ''

'' Je sais pas. Je voulais te le dire. ''

'' Okay. ''

'' Hum... Moony? ''

'' Oui? ''

'' Es-tu fâché? ''

'' Non. Pourquoi? ''

'' Tu as l'air fâché. Je pensais juste -- Enfin, oublie ça.''

'' Okay. ''

'' Remus? ''

'' Humm? ''

'' Es-tu vierge? ''

'' Oui. ''

'' As-tu déjà-- Tu sais -- baisé avec quelqu'un? ''

'' J'ai pas baisé, vraiment. Juste du tripotage. ''

'' Qui? ''

'' Miranda Kingsley, Tania Rose et Asha Patil. ''

'' Je savais pas pour Asha. C'était quand? ''

'' Il y a quelques semaines. ''

'' Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? ''

'' J'ai pas aimé ça. ''

'' Mais-- Mais Asha est une des plus belles filles de Poudlard. ''

'' Comment le _sais-tu? _Tu es une tapette. ''

'' Ça veut pas dire que je ne sais pas apprécier la beauté. ''

'' ... ''x

'' Alors pourquoi tu as pas aimé ça? ''

'' Je sais pas. Le cœur n'y était pas. ''

'' Ou était ton cœur? ''

'' Nul part. ''

'' Tu mens.''

'' Non, je mens pas. ''

'' Oui tu mens. Je peux le prouver. ''

'' Comment peux-tu le prouver? ''

'' Tu joues avec tes cheveux. Tu joues toujours avec tes cheveux quand tu mens. _Et_ tu rougis. ''

'' Je rougis pas. ''

'' Pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé si le cœur n'y était pas? ''

'' Je sais pas... Je voulais oublier, je suppose. ''

'' Oublier quoi? ''

'' Des choses. ''

'' Quelles choses? ''

'' J'peux pas te le dire. ''

'' Pourquoi pas? ''

'' Je peux juste pas. Oublie ça, tu veux. ''

'' Okay. ''

'' ... ''x

'' Moony? ''

'' Ouais? ''

'' Voudrais-tu mourir vierge? ''

'' ... ''x

'' Remus? ''

'' C'est une question bizarre. ''

'' Fait juste répondre. ''

'' Non, je ne voudrais pas. Qui voudrait mourir vierge? ''

'' Un singe peut-être. ''

'' Peut-être. ''

'' Et si la fin du monde arrivait demain? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais? ''

'' Mmm... Mourir? ''

'' Tu viens juste de dire que tu voudrais pas mourir vierge. ''

'' Vrai. Et bien j'imagine que je me ferais quelqu'un... Si j'arrive à trouver quelqu'un à me faire. ''

'' Est-ce que tu te ferais n'importe qui? ''

'' Et bien... Presque n'importe qui je suppose. Je préfèrerais apprécier cette personne. ''

'' Qui apprécies-tu? ''

'' J'apprécie personne--du moins de cette façon. Mais je ne me taperais pas Mimi geignarde ou quelque chose.''

'' Non, ça tu peux pas. C'est un fantôme. ''

'' T'as raison. ''

'' Alors qui voudrais-tu te faire? ''

'' Je sais pas. ''

'' Lily Evans? ''

'' Jamais. ''

'' Pourquoi pas? ''

'' Je ferais jamais un truc comme ça à James, même si je _dois_ mourir vierge.''

'' Miranda Kingsley? ''

'' Non. ''

'' Tania Rose? ''

'' Non. ''

'' Pour quelqu'un qui disait qu'il se ferait n'importe qui, tu es pas mal pointilleux. ''

'' C'est ça, fous toi de ma gueule. ''

'' J'adorerais, mais pas maintenant. On fera ça plus tard, okay? ''

'' Bien sûr. ''

'' Asha Patil? ''

'' Non. ''

'' Peter? ''

'' _Peter? _''

'' Quoi? Je fais que demander. ''

'' Non! ''

'' James? ''

'' Non... Enfin, peut-être. ''

'' Peut-être? ''

'' Pas besoin d'avoir l'air si désespéré. ''

'' Je suis pas désespéré. C'est juste -- Pourquoi James? ''

'' C'est toi qui me l'as demandé. ''

'' Mais tu as dit non à tous les autres. ''

'' Et alors? Je veux dire que si je _dois_ me taper quelqu'un, je préférerais que ce soit un ami.

'' Peter est ton ami. ''

'' C'est dégoûtant. ''

'' T'as raison. Alors James est un peut-être. ''

'' Vouip. ''

'' Même si c'est un mec. ''

'' Je m'en fous. ''

'' Oh. Okay. Er... Alors que penses-tu de Gary Goldstein? ''

'' Non. ''

'' Franck Longbottom? ''

'' Non. ''

'' Justin Zabini? ''

'' Non. ''

'' Moi? ''

'' ... ''x

'' Moony? ''

'' ... ''x

'' Ouais. ''

'' Oui quoi? ''

'' Ouais, je te baiserais. ''

'' Vraiment? ''

'' Ouais. ''

'' ... ''x

'' Alors qui aimerais-_tu_ baiser si c'était la fin du monde demain? ''

'' James... peut-être.''

'' Oh. ''

'' Et toi... de préférence. ''

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ' de préférence'. ''

'' Je voulais dire... Tu serais mon premier choix. ''

'' Oh. Et bien, tu le serais aussi. ''

''...''x

''...''x

'' Remus? ''

'' Hum? ''

'' Et si ce n'était pas la fin du monde demain? ''

'' La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, ça ne l'était pas. Donc ce n'est pas vraiment un 'Et si' crédible. ''

'' Voudrais-tu encore me baiser? ''

'' ... ''x

'' Voudrais-tu? ''

'' Voudrais-_tu_?''

'' ... oui. ''

'' Moi aussi. ''

''...''x

''...''x

'' Alors veux-tu qu'on se tripote ou quelque chose? -- Quoi? Pourquoi tu grimaces? ''

'' Tu es la personne avec le moins de tact que je connaisse. ''

'' Hey! J'ai des sentiments. ''

'' Mais c'est vrai non? ''

'' Non. Pour ton information, ça m'a pris 3 semaines pour imaginer cette conversation. ''

'' Tu as _planifié_ cette conversation? ''

'' Oups. ''

'' Alors? ''

'' Oui. ''

'' Et quel était, si je peux me permettre, le but de tout ça? ''

'' Te tripoter. Enfin-- Non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je voulais en fait te dire que je t'aime... et voir si c'est réciproque. ''

'' Tu m'aimes? ''

'' Duh! C'était le but de cette conversation! Merci de prêter attention à ce que je dis Moony. ''

'' ... ''x

'' Désolé. ''

'' C'est correct. Alors... Tu disais quelque chose à propos de tripotage? ''

'' Oui. Toi. Moi. Placard à balais. Immédiatement. ''

'' Prends-moi. ''

'' Je pense que je peux arranger ça. ''

'' Mmm... j'aimerais ça. ''

'' ... ''x

'' ... ''x

''... Ungh... Moony? ''

'' ... Mmm... Oui? ''

'' Tes mains sont sur mon cul. ''

'' Je sais. ''

'' Okay. Je voulais être sûr que j'imaginais pas des trucs. ''

'' Imagine-tu _ça._''

'' Oh! Mmm...ooooooooo..ouais... ''

'' Parfait.''

'' J'adore---''

'' Shhh. ''

'' Mais--''

'' Plus tard. ''

'' Okay. ''

'' ... ''x

''...''x

'' Je t'aime aussi. ''

* * *

**NDLT** : C'est la fin de ma série de trois trad de demonsblade. Pour vous citer quelques chiffres de l'auteur, elle a récolté au dessus de 60 reviews par OS avec ses 3 fics dialogue, et c'est en voyant ça que je me dis que le lectorat doit être énormément plus important niveau anglophone que francophone... ou alors je suis simplement pourrie pour les trad! lol Enfin, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé les 3 fics, Demonsblade n'a plus publié depuis 2005, et je ne pense pas traduire d'autre fics de sa part, mais on ne sait jamais...

Je suis pas une fan de réponse aux reviews, je sais pas trop quoi dire à part merci 2 fois sur trois, mais bon, je vais faire un effort collectif pour vous répondre cette fois.

1000 fois merci pour let's talk à : _Loulou2a (je suis sure que tu vas arriver à lire les originales un jour! ) _**Mya92**, _Elisha D. , _**Hemera ( Je suis pas vexée, merci de ta franchise en fait, mais pour le beta... personne a l'air interessé! lol )** _Milla ( Actually this is a traduction, see my profile for the orignal!)_, **Tigrou19**.

10 000 fois merci pour Very Bad boy à : **Barbotine**, _Dark and devil time, _**Tigrou19** (** Ca fait plaisir en fait! J'espère que tu aimeras celle-ci aussi!)**_, Lokness._

Pour les Reviews de cette fic... Merci d'avance, et j'espère à bientôt pour une autre fic et/ou trad!


End file.
